galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaeru Magia
Gaeru Magia appeared in 2019 TV series called Kamen Rider Zero-One. She's actually Seine Kanasawa (香菜澤セイネ Kanasawa Seine) who is a Seiyuu-Type HumaGear that was hacked by Jin and given a ZetsumeRise Key to transform into Gaeru Magia (カエルマギア Gaerumagia) which is a frog-themed monster. Seine was a HumaGear ordered by Seiji Tazawa, basing her appearance off of her deceased daughter, Sumire Tazawa. Seiji has made an application for Seine to become a Seiyu-Type HumaGear for Choichiro Ishizumi's anime adaptation of his work. After advancing in the audition stage, A.I.M.S.' Isamu Fuwa was dispatched to interrogate and arrest Seiji and dispose Seine, due to violating Article 6 of the A.I. Law, which prohibit creation of HumaGears in the likeness of real human beings without the permission of the person being copied upon. Aruto, who was empathic on Seiji's predicament, tried stopping Fuwa, when Jin arrived with a new Onycho Magia with the intent of stealing a Progrise Key. Within the commotion, Seiji took the chance to get Seine and himself away as possible, but was stopped short by one of the newly-turned Trilobite Magias, damaging Seine's left earpiece. Noticing the HumaGear not targeted by the transformation coil from Onycho, Jin was about to put on a MetsubouJinrai.net Magia Belt on her, when he noticed Seiji protecting her, claiming her to be his child, which confused Jin for a while. Seiji then took this chance to get himself and Seine away to escape. Back in Seiji's office, Seiji rebooted Seine, revealing a recording of Sumire's voice as part of the start-up audio, which Seiji frantically tried to cover-up unsuccessfully. Knowing that Seine would be taken away from him after all that, he pleaded to have Seine in his custody for another day if possible. Aruto assured Seiji that he was still assessing the situation since he has gone through a similar loss with his father, and was pondering on what would be the best solution. Fuwa then arrives and was about to arrest Seiji, but was stopped again by Aruto, asking for more time. During the live audition, Seine started showing human-like personalities, and was speaking lines that are not in the original script she was given, by which Seiji apologized, saying that she recently got damaged. From there, Jin appeared with the intent of using Seine to help him get another Progrise Key. After installing the MetsubouJinrai.net belt on to Seine, Seiji unsuccessfully tried to protect her. After Aruto angrily explained to Jin why a parent would want to protect their child, a confused Jin tried to forcefully tear off the belt out of Seine with no avail. Seine then activated her Gaeru Zetsumerise Key and transformed to battle Zero-One. After the battle, with which Kamen Rider Valkyrie destroyed Gaeru Magia, Izu reported to Aruto that Hiden Intelligence appropriated a replacement A.I. with Seine's/Sumire's data to Seiji instead of a replacement HumaGear, due to his violation, which nevertheless appeased Seiji. Sumire Tazawa (多澤すみれ) is Seine's physical template, and Seiji Tazawa's biological daughter. She was an aspiring talent, and was said to have had a major break in her career when she started to fall ill. She died three years before Seiji purchased Seine, who was made to resemble Sumire. Powers and Abilities * Kogael Bomber (コガエルボマー Kogaeru bomā, small gaeru bomber): Small frog-shaped bombs that can be rapidly launched from the Gaeru Magia's "mouth" and explode upon impact. * HumaGear Hacking: Using a method similar to transforming into a Magia, the Gaeru Magia can corrupt other HumaGear and transform them into Trilobite Magia by piercing them with tendrils. * Swimming: Gaeru Magia also has the ability of swimming. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Robots Category:Amphibians Category:Characters Portrayed by Karen Miyama Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2019 Category:Kamen Rider Universe